gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Opark 77
Please leave me a message if there is anything I can help with. I will get back to you on your talk page. I would prefer it if you could keep posting replies here on my page so that I will get an alert when you respond, otherwise I might be slow in getting back to you. hey hey What did you think of me Drogo and Daenerys Targaryenpage?? :) I am almost finished with Ned and Cats. But first, I am working updating the actors images to current ones :) How are you? -- 10:34, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, check this out... do we have this?!! I just found this promo shot. Is it from Winter is Coming?? Where should we put it? Jamie/Jon ::Well, this site generates MANY viewers.. STILL more than True Blood and it's not even in peak season, which is amazing!!! Word has spread at how awesome GoT wiki really is!!! I will keep working as much as I can! Now that I don't have to mess with the TB Wiki, I can devote more time and help come up with ideas, etc. -- 11:18, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous editing needs to be disabled See here: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Repeat_IP_Vandal_is_one_person?t=20120703183706. Anonymous editing needs to be permanently disabled. Soon.--The Dragon Demands 18:58, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Comic-Con Thanks, I didn't want to just toss it up there but I feel like it's a helpful link so it should be fine. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) New to the Wiki Hi! I'm new to the wiki and a latecomer to the show and I'm just wondering if there are any projects that need work on the wiki as I'd love to help! TargaryenBlood Map images Cheers. That was about 4 months of working on it in every second of spare time I had :-) Hopefully no more until next season now.--Werthead 22:56, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Images Hmm, was I not deleting the old images once I uploaded the new ones?? That's not like me. I guess I totally wasn't thinking!!! BTW, I am still going to work on relationship pages. I haven't given up on it yet! I just get distracted easily. Pretty much I have Ned and Catelyn's done, then I will start Cersei and Jaime's.. which will be a bit more involved... for obvious reasons haha. -- 06:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Very true. I do have time :) I wish it was time for season 3 though, I am ready! And I completely didn't think about the pics in blogs. If I ever see a pic that needs changing, I'll make sure it isn't elsewhere first :) -- 06:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sack of Winterfell I haven't watched the last episode in season 2 yet, but you're telling that they didn't show the Sack in the series? Wow. It shows George Martin has little say in the series' plot. '''Draevan13 17:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) He is? Surprising. Were I him, I wouldn't want them changing everything the way they do. The Tickler I was wondering, why was my edit of the Tickler undone? I don't think mentioning who Arya has Jaqen kill in the book is a series spoiler, it's already done, not to mention that Chiswyck isn't even in the TV series. Draevan13 23:10, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Since he's dead, I highly doubt he'll appear in the series. Draevan13 23:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm well aware of that, thanks, I was just trying to add to this wiki. I thought the point of the "In the books" segements was to explain the events of the books. Draevan13 00:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure I understand. Every "In the books" contains information that didn't happen in the series. Draevan13 00:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC Well then I hate to tell you this, but every page with "In the Books" has got spoilers. Some are my fault, I admit, but most aren't. Draevan13 00:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to tell me it, we know. We are working to correct it, starting by making sure it doesn't get worse.--Opark 77 00:31, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Just one mistake. I made one mistake. Yes, I have watched the episode. Twice. Draevan13 21:02, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Talisa Well I didn't want to bring it up on AWOIAF because its already being discussed on Westeros.org, I wanted to ask what the regular editors on here think. Delete this if you want, but this is what I wanted to say (note that I don't reveal future information beyond book 2): I have the growing fear that the writing team has become so attached to Robb Stark that they want to lionize him as a wonderful leader, when he's as gray and flawed as anyone else in the book series. In the books, he's presented as a great warrior but a bad politician. He does things which are simple mistakes. I feel part of this stems from a lack of Greatjon Umber or Brynden Tully; a distinct lack of older lieutenants who the boy-king has to rely on. Up until the end of season 2, I was willing to let at least some of this slide; Robb wasn't in season one that much, and casual viewers see the story in broad brushstrokes; a season at a time. So they devote all of Season 2 to showing "Robb is a great war leader", but then devote Season 3 to showing "He's a bad politician". I get that, I understand that. Yes, Robb needed more "screentime" given that he wasn't a POV character in the books and a lot of his actions are reported and not shown in the books. Nonetheless, the changes I'm talking about simply had nothing to do with inventing more screentime. If someone asks the writers in a Q&A I already anticipate them waving it off by saying "we needed to give Robb more to do"....meaning what exactly? That's just a smokescreen. Its not a matter of physical screentime, but of "making him more likeable"....when at times you really shouldn't. In the books it was simple: Robb hears that his brothers Bran and Rickon are dead, and is so distraught he seeks comfort by having sex with his nurse, Jeyne Westerline, whose family are minor nobles in the Westerlands and bannermen of the Lannisters. (I'm not sure if Robb knew of this before or after they had sex but I believe he did). Either way, due to his sense of honor, he marries her. This is seen by all as his worst mistake and utterly ridiculous. Up until the season two finale, little scene changes I tended to overlook; giving lines to Robb that may have fit Catelyn better, to make him look more decisive. I can sympathize and it doesn't ruin things....though the problem is that they left Catelyn as a walking stereotype of the "Strong Mother" openly lamenting that she just wants to go home to see her children again. Catelyn in the books is nothing like that. She's a keen politician and sort of co-ruler with her son. Maybe they didn't want her to appear heartless with Jon Snow, but they softened her too much. Note that they change it so that Catelyn is generically begging her husband not to leave Winterfell....in the books, this was reversed; Catelyn *urged* him to leave, to find out what the Lannisters were plotting. But the problems with TV!Catelyn are a whole other matter.... But to bring matters back to Robb Stark, in the Season 2 finale, they changed this all around. First, I agree that viewers have a short memory, and saying that Karstark was angry at Jaime Lannister since Season 1 might have taken too long, so say he killed him in an escape attempt; well and good, Jaime killed men in escape attempts in the books. But they then take this to the point that "Jaime won't live the night" so Catelyn's hand is forced to release him...bit of a change from the books, robs her of agency. The "spoiler" information such as it is, which I must discuss in referring to this change, is that Robb and Catelyn meet again and each trades news of their failures: Catelyn let Jaime go to get her daughters back, and Robb admits he married Jeyne Westerling, thus angering the Freys. Neither of them blames the other, because they've each screwed up and are equally guilty. The TV show apparently didn't want to portray Robb as his mother's tool, so they have him....dramatically arrest her? I can only wait for the other shoe to drop; sooner or later the TV show continuity has to say that the alliance with the Freys is jeopardized by his marriage to someone else. When that becomes public, I think his mother is off the hook. Keeping with that we didn't have older men leaders around before, now that Bryden "The Blackfish" Tully is in Season 3, I hope they combine all of this so that when news of his marriage gets out, Brynden flat out smacks him in the face to knock sense into the "boy" king and point on his stupidity for being angry at his mother when he himself was jeopardizing their position. So they wanted to make a dramatic cliffhanger for the season finale, which can be easily resolved in season 3 as I have described above. Big deal. Yeah its silly to make up a *contrived* cliffhanger, but if its dismissed quickly in the season premiere there's at least...no "long term" damage. This is not the question which has been burning in my mind. We have functionally assumed, all of us I think, that "Talisa Maegyr" is in fact "Jeyne Westerling", functioning under a pseudonym. That in Season 3 she's going to turn around and say "actually I'm Jeyne of House Westerling, I lied about my name so northerners wouldn't take me as a political hostage because my family are Lannister vassals". This is what we all functionally assumed, or at least I did; this was a lame plot twist. My new fear....is that the writers have become so attached to Robb that they want to show him doing no wrong. They've been changing things around which are *blatant* mistakes he makes in the books. -->What if Talisa *isn't* Jeyne Westerling? What if she really is just some girl from Volantis in the TV continuity? What if the writers got so upset at the idea of Robb Stark marrying a Lannister bannerman's daughter (even though this makes House Westering and its scant fifty men ally with Robb), that they wanted to soften the blow by saying she's just some random woman? When the *entire point* in the books was how ridiculously stupid it was for Robb to *KNOWINGLY* marry a girl which would ruin the Frey alliance. In fact, TV Robb's marriage is even worse, in a way; in the books it was made clear that his Tragic Flaw was his insufferable Stark Honor; he had sex with her due to his grief at thinking his brothers were dead; not a great reason but actually an understandable one....and then feels honor-bound to marry her, knowing that the honorable thing is politically disastrous. TV Robb, in contrast.....apparently hasn't reacted to his brothers' alleged deaths yet....and married Jeyne....because he was upset that his mother let Jaime Lannister go? The writers flat out SAY this in the "Behind the Episode" featurettes. That there was a causal relationship. That he decided to do something not-quite honorable by breaking his oath to the Freys, because he felt his mother betrayed him? A - in the books, they each failed at something, so neither could blame the other, B - don't they realize this misses the point of Robb? That he's his father's son, an honorable fool? His *honor* was his flaw. Instead, his marriage now seems utterly petulant, instead of the central theme of the Starks; they're too honorable for this harsh world. So because the writers seem to have missed this, I'm starting to fear that "Talisa" actually is "Talisa", and won't be revealed as "Jeyne Westerling", because they want to make Robb seem like a lionized hero, when the whole point is that he makes stupid flawed political decisions based on his code of honor. Do YOU guys think they're going to go this far? Or will Season 3 snap back to being faithful to these core book themes? I.e. as soon as Robb's marriage is publicly revealed, Brynden will yell at him (and be presented as right for doing so) about his hypocrisy at being angry at Catelyn, that this marriage and losing the Freys jeopardizes the course of the war, all their lives, and that then "Talisa" will turn around and say "actually I'm Jeyne Westerling"? You can delete this if you want, but it was hard to describe what I wanted to ask. Dear God, what are the writers thinking? Particularly the "Behind the Episode" featurette for the season 2 finale; its like they don't get Robb in the books at all. This goes above and beyond "showing stuff Robb does because he wasn't a POV in the books" -- this is absurd fanboy lionizing of their favorite characters. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:06, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Image policy The specific points you raise are fair ones and will be addressed. However, I have to object to the suggestion that there has been 'constant' failure to adhere to the new image policy. The last time you raised this issue on my talk page was in May shortly after it was introduced and there has been no attempted further communication on the matter since then. I cannot ignore what is not brought to my attention. Furthermore, it is not good form to demand that other people make changes to pages that you can do yourself and threaten deletions if those demands are not met. If an error has taken place, certainly inform the person responsible so they do not make it again. Instantly threatening deletion without any discussion of the matter is not good form, especially if it is for things you can do yourself (adding descriptions to images can easily be done by anyone).--Werthead (talk) 16:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Addition - I did actually add licensing tags for both images during upload. I do not know why they did not appear on the actual pages themselves. I will double-check these more carefully in future.--Werthead (talk) 17:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I generally find that it is not particularly helpful to add talk page articles to discussions that are months or even weeks (especially if there have been lots of intervening messages) old. Unless editors are in the habit of re-reading their entire talk page every few days, they will never be seen. This also isn't helped - and in fairness I do not think you are aware of this - by the fact that I edit from 3 different machines in 3 different locations, and I get a 'new messages' flag on each machine every time just one message is sent. If I don't see a new message at the bottom of the talk page I assume it is a duplicate message and move on. If I didn't do that I would be spending my own limited time resources on rereading my own talk page several times a week, which I'm sure you would agree is even more frustrating than your image issues :-) --Werthead (talk) 18:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::As I have said many times before, I am extremely grateful for the level of work you have put into the Wiki, it has improved it immeasurably. But simultaneously, given our policy of deleting any image on the Wiki immediately upon the creator's request, I do not believe it is necessary to have to fill in what is essentially a lengthy form every time someone wants to post an image. If someone has a problem with an image, we'll remove it. If an image is blatantly violating policy (either ours or someone else's copyright), we'll remove it. And if someone does create a much more draconian policy than that used previously, then yes, I do believe the responsibility of policing it does fall upon the person who put it into place in the first place. If you feel you do not have the time to spare on this - and I have to agree that your time resources and everyone else's can be better-employed elsewhere - then it may be worthwhile revisiting the image policy itself.--Werthead (talk) 17:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Image Does the image need to be particulary from the Game of Thrones? or i can just uppload any foto as long as i license it.18:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Scare Cr0w Jon Connington+Kingsguard I was wondering, would I be permitted to make a page for Jon Connington? Also, I noticed one of my edits detailing Aerys II's Kingsguard was removed (not by you) and I was curious why, since I was permitted to mention Jonothor Darry in my "Battle of the Bells" article and Lewyn Martell is mentioned in the "Battle of the Trident" article. Draevan13 (talk) 22:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Photo information I was wondering how I could add information for the picture I added to my profile. I would very much like to keep it there, and I was wondering if you could help. Draevan13 (talk) 21:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Images Oh, I'm happy to delete those. I realized they were better for a blog post on nail wiki. LexiLexi (talk) 10:43, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki of Ice and Fire Images By the way, since I'm trying to be more up-to-date with my talk page...The Ice and Fire wiki (not to be confused with westeros.org/wiki of ice and fire) does have pics from the westeros.org site, which I'm taking down at the moment if they were the ones I uploaded. Other than that the content there seems pretty good. A bunch of users (myself included) have been working on keeping the content thorough without that nasty copy-paste stuff. If you'd consider having it as a resource this wiki links to (for those interested in reading about the books) that would be cool. I'm on the third book right now so I'm hoping to pump out some more content over there. No spoilers here though, don't worry :) LexiLexi (talk) 10:53, July 29, 2012 (UTC) No worries! You don't have to plug away :) I take enjoyment doing that myself. I just thought it would be good for the wiki to link there...the more users we can get, the more comprehensive we can get! LexiLexi (talk) 11:07, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Banning members, that's the only comprehensive thing you can do it's a common thing among admins so yeah...my generalization finds ground here especially the bitch one. Take care Truebie89 (talk) 07:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Heck no. Westeros.org's Wiki Of Ice and Fire is for the books, Werthead made this wiki for the TV show. You chose to be on the generic "Ice and Fire Wikia", you chose to stand apart from the rest.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Religion infobox The religion infobox isn't displaying images properly. It isn't a problem with the image files themselves. For some reason, they display in the infobox with a black bar along the bottom.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Shagga in the books In the books: "Shagga, cut off his manhood and feed it to the goats." Shagga hefted the huge double-bladed axe. "There are no goats, Halfman." "Make do." Roaring, Shagga leapt forward. Pycelle shrieked and wet the bed, urine spraying in all directions as he tried to scramble back out of reach. The wildling caught him by the end of his billowy white beard and hacked off three-quarters of it with a single slash of the axe. As you can see, Shagga thinks of of beards when referring to a man's "manhood".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Quote Hey, you're welcome. Truth be told, I struggle to find anything to do on here. This wiki's so pristine, I'm afraid of mucking it up. If you had anything you needed help with, just let me know and I'll lend a hand. Jayden Matthews (talk) 15:21, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Wikia's Fantasy Fellowship Hey Opark! Wikia is hosting a "Fantasy Fellowship" to commemorate The Hobbit and Hobbit Day! Check out this blog on how your community can get involved! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 17:35, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Hope people like the idea :) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 21:20, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Seven Statues Hey this blog somehow found a good picture of the statues of the Seven from the Season 2 premiere, http://reelfanatic.blogspot.com/2011/07/saturday-fun-of-red-tails-and-gods-of.html before they were set on fire; I'm not sure where he got it so I'm not sure how to load and reference it (it must be a screencap from a behind the scenes special or something). It might be useful; you'd know how to handle this better than I do.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :...on closer inspection, you're right some of the statues seem to be copies; well one has a hat and the other doesn't, one is female, but its zoomed in too far and may just be a group of doubles so I don't want to risk it. Yes I guess you should load it up, though we'd put it in a "behind the scenes" section on Dragonstone I think. Crud; my hope is that by Season 5 or so we get to see some really cool cultural artwork from a fully realized interior of the Great Sept of Baelor or something.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:57, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Fan theories Good to know! I usually remove speculation out of old habit. Speculation is a big no-no on another wikia I contribute at. --Martell (talk) 18:33, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Categories bug Done. Sorry for all the trouble! --Martell (talk) 19:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :The problem still seems to persist. I turned off visual editor from Editing experiences and later turned off rich text editor. That has also caused problems on another wikia I contribute at so I thought turning it off would help. But no. Is there something I'm missing or do you have any other advice? --Martell (talk) 20:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity I apologize for my recent inactivity. Yesterday I was in my Angevin Empire lecture, and last thing I remember is we were discussing the exchequer rolls under Henry II, when apparently I choked on my soda and lost consciousness; falling backwards, on my way down to the floor I hit my head on the wall behind me. They said I was convulsing, but eventually I came to and felt fine, indeed I thought I'd just dozed off. Anyway I got back from the hospital where they ran CT, X-Ray, and blood tests to make sure nothing was wrong. Nonetheless, should I be afraid to fall asleep or something?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:37, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "I hope the tests show a clear and treatable cause for your collapse." --Thanks, though actually I know why I passed out: I just choked on my drink and couldn't breath, plain and simple. I was just worried that "my noggin took a floggin" as I hit it on the wall behind me as I fell down, but the head scan said there was no damage, so I'm good to go.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:18, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Hey, thanks, that means a lot. I'm just glad that I'm able to make a positive contribution, however small. I'm looking forward to when season 3 rolls around, so I can be a more significant contributor. Jayden Matthews (talk) 11:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Agreed.Sachoras (talk) 16:17, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Flints Actually, the Flints of Flint's Finger and the Flints of Widow's Watch are cadet branches from the First Flints aka Flints of the mountains.Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:18, October 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Request Sure, no problem, and sorry for the late reply. Just to be clear, do you want all the ancestors listed in the template? If so there's a couple of Baratheon's missing from their navbox that could be added. Thanks. Jayden Matthews (talk) 09:42, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I need help I'm having problems editing since I registered Hello, I hope you can help me. I have been contributing to this wiki for about two weeks. I got a message from the dragon demands saying I should register and identifying my city - the message said it would be better to register as to communicate with others and to hide my IP, etc. ( the message is on the recent activity page under user talk). So I registered and I have had nothing but problems. When I tried to edit a page it brings up a "loading editor" screen that continually cycles and never lets me edit. I tried to send a message to the dragon demands or anyone, but that also gave a continually cycling "loading editor" message. I went to wiki community central and got on chat, there I met a nice person who gave me a link to special preferences and telling me to change my settings to monobook . This allowed me to edit again. However if I try to go too long the request times out. I lost my whole edit of Tyrion Lannister last night so I'm going to do it piece meal today, editing one section at a time. Any help you can give me will be appreciated. I can still access the wiki with the pictures and links, but I have to log out first. I hope the signature button is those four squiggles . Thanks for listening. Ch'vyalthan.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 23:59, October 28, 2012 (UTC) P.s. editted for spelling, sorry about that I rushed as I wasn't sure if it was about to time out again. :Sorry about the problems you're running into. Oh, well all I did was run your anonymous IP through one of the many websites that identifies IP's (IP Address Geo, etc.), so I saw the vague section of the country you're in. I usually do this with new anonymous IP's just to check for spambots (spambots frequently have foreign ID's from obscure non-English speaking countries, which probably wouldn't be a real person. I mean, if we're having a lot of rude or questionable edits from an IP address in Belarus, its probably a spambot -- though even then if their edits seem to be constructive you can realize its an actual person. Moreover, sometimes trolls use IP address proxies which are also obvious fakes (some idiot inserting curse words into articles, from different IP addresses, but ranging from Uzbekistan to Tuvalu, is probably a troll account). I only really suggested getting a named account because its easier to communicate; you must be logging in from work/school and home because you've been showing up as two or three separate IP addresses, thus with three separate "Talk" pages, which made it difficult to communicate. I hope everything works out.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:53, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Editing problems Thanks for the suggestion about the source mode. I'll try it and see if it makes a difference. It's letting me edit under monobook and I don't go too long without saving so haven't timed out again, that first time was bad enough I lost a lot of work and had to redo it. I still haven't finished with Tyrion, still tweaking it, he is a big character. But this problem is truly weird, I can only edit logged in under monobook, the screen is boring and the links on the side are gone. To see the site I log off, but when logged off and not on monobook I can't edit, even logged off I get a continually cycling "loading editor" screen when ever I try to edit or send a message, etc. This has only been happening since I registered, before that I editted as a "Wikia contributor" with no problems. Maybe it doesn't like my screen name.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 18:20, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Opark, Wikia is rolling out a fun new initiative for the holiday season called “Time to Play” where we ask our wikis what page they’re most proud of. We want to know which page you would want to have represent . There will be an official blog going out on Nov. 1 but we wanted to reach out to you early and see if you were interested in participating now. If you wanted to participate, a “Time to Play” badge would go up on the right rail of the mainpage that links users to the page that you choose, while the footer will live on that same page that links to hub pages eg. http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment for Time to Play goodies. You can see how the badge looks by clicking here and how the footer will appear by clicking here. We will feature on http://www.wikia.com/Wikia in one the three biggest spots that we reserved for “Time to Play” participants on a rotating basis, as well as a feature on the hubs. Let me know if you have any questions, I hope you decide to participate! Kate 00:08, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Problem with badges Hello, A little while ago the way the badges were displayed was changed so that instead of all of them being displayed, you press the next button to see more. This is ok, but before the list of More Badges You Can Earn showed badges I didn't have yet and what I needed to do to get them. Now what it shows is mostly badges I already have, like it says to get the Knight Badge I have to make 10 edits and that I have 105 edits of the 10 I need. Also I was thinking about the Caffeinated badge with 100 edits in one day. Does that mean in a 24 hour period or is there a day counter for the wikia, like does it start midnight Greenwich Mean Time. Also I think it would be easier to find characters if there were demographics, I was going to work on that. I am going to do a blog next with a bunch of links to different funny Game of Thrones stuff, hope the links work if not I'll be doing a lot of edits. Is there an easier way to find the blogs, or a list of all badges. I've looked at the instructions on how to add a photo, but it's still beyond me. I wanted to add the photo of the book by Ch'Vyalthan to my user page. Any help will be appreciated. On a happy note I noticed that you have been editing this site since November 17 of 2011, so next week will be your one year anniversary. Let me be the first to say Congratulation. Ch'Vyalthan. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 21:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Tag behaving weirdly Hi. I noticed some text in a language that wasn't English in Vardis Egen and it looks like the first instance of it showing up is in one of your edits: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Vardis_Egen?diff=next&oldid=16526 I am getting the feeling that somehting has been injected in the "{ {Season One Appearances|5=yes|6=yes} }" tag. Now the text is Portugese according to Google Translate and while it's just off topic admiration for the show, it is off topic. Hope this is useful information ;) Regards, Maartje 08:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Edit: when I initially posted this, I just added the tag as it appears in the article and I get the same piece of Portugese text. I don't really know how to fix it, I hope you (or one of the other admins) does... Maartje (MaisonJinkies (talk) 09:04, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) Found the template and reverted it to its previous state! MaisonJinkies (talk) 09:40, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Writing Project Hi Opark 77, Hope all is well with you. We're going to be launching the Wikia Writing Project in mid December- this is a collaborative writing project where we start a story and ask other Wikians to contribute to it! We'd love for you to be involved in it. Our first Writing Project will be centered around the Adventure Dream Team winning team, the Fellowship of Awesomeness; essentially we plan on creating a story about this fellowship trying to deliver the Ring to Mount Doom. We plan to launch this on Dec 4th on the lotrfanon.wikia.com and complete it on Dec 11th. Let me know if you're interested in participating! Peter@Wikia 19:22, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Writing Project Hi Opark, we've begun the Collaborative Writing Project, fyi, here, http://lotrfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Collaborative_Writing_Project:_An_Awesome_Adventure Just wanted to let you know in case you'd like to jump in and join us in the writing fun! Peter 00:19, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Greetings It's almost time for Season 3!! Some users (including myself) were realizing it may soon be time to change up the color scheme/background on here. Think you can help again? Maybe put together some ones we can vote on. 17:56, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Formal vote for banning needs your attention I've started a formal vote to ban Ch'Vyalthan: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Formal_request_to_permanently_ban_Ch%27vyalthan. I have assembled a long list of evidence, but please read through all of it. I started the vote last Tuesday, so it should be due next Tuesday, but he's really not getting the message and is binge-editing even more. I think we at least need the other (active) admins to weigh in on the matter. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:10, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Licence for images and videos Hi! I'm Rhaena Targaryen, the admin of Hielo y Fuego Wiki, the wiki in spanish about ASOIAF. Recently some editors have been thinking in the upload some videos from the TV series Game of Thrones to enhance the articles. However, I'm not entirely sure about the copyright issues of that. As I've seen, this wiki has the permission from HBO to show images and videos from GoT, so my question is: did you ask for the licence to HBO itself? How is that request made? Thanks in advance for your answer and sorry if my english is not so good, my maternal languaje is spanish and I do have some problems with english writing. Best regards, --Rhaena Targaryen (talk) 22:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Game of Thrones Starter Guide Video Opark77, How goes it? I heard from User:Kate.moon that you were thinking of doing a Starter Guide for season three. I created a recap video that I was thinking of publishing here in a blog post. Or maybe you want to use it to complement your starter guide? Here's a link to the video on youtube-- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7aJyqsxbv0 Lemme know your thoughts! I also left a message for User:Werthead. Thanks, Peter 00:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Making a new article I was curious how do you do this? Is there a tutorial anywhere? I dont want to make something and be a total messNoc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 21:05, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Fun Wikia Project Hey Opark! I wanted to let you know about an interesting initiative Wikia is rolling out. We're reaching out to a few trusted admins first about it because we'd really like to involve you guys specifically. Would you be open to working with us and other Wikia Community members in coming up with ideas for our programs? You'd be invited to join developer round-tables, co-author quizzes and other content, and maybe be invited to the Wikia offices in June (we would fly you out of course). I realize that this is intentially vague, but if you're interested and think you can be free to travel around late May - early June, and feel comfortable signing an Non-Disclosure Agreement, we can put you on our list of interested members. We will of course let you know of more details in the future, but if you are interested, please email me at kate@wikia-inc.com to confirm! Kate 20:10, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Back? Are you back for real? Or is this a one-time visit? --Mesmermann (talk) 21:16, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Tomorrow It was good to hear from you. I'm on the whole day tomorrow, so we talk about the episode. --Mesmermann (talk) 22:03, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Trying to ban me Dragon Demands is trying to have me banned for speaking out against him. I'm like your input on this on Werthead's talk page. DRAEVAN13 Category:User Signature Templates 19:01, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Game of Thrones Video Series Hi, Opark! I work in marketing for Wikia -- helping to highlight cool things that our communities are doing around anticipated entertainment. We've got something cool coming up around Game of Thrones and I wondered if you might want to be a part of it. We'll be producing a short video each week that contrasts fan reactions to the series with a TV critic perspective -- the idea is to have a little fun back and forth. I can give ya more details! If this sounds like something you might be interested in, give me a shout on my wall or email brian@wikia-inc.com. Thanks! Brian 18:01, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello. You seem to have anonymous editing enabled. Word of advice: Disable it, given the fact that there are many trolls out there. And you have been warned earlier about this (see a post from July 2012). Best regards. Upcoming Video Series Hi, Opark. I know you haven't edited here in a while, but I wanted to touch base with you about a series of recurring videos we have planned for the Game of Thrones community, and maybe being a part of it. Would you mind dropping me a line on my wall, or by email at brian@wikia-inc.com when you have a sec? Thanks! --Brian 18:06, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Status I fully respect and understand that you need to focus on your new family and that this is why you left working on the wiki. I'm removing your Admin status now due to the new general principle that if an Admin is inactive for over a full year, they can't justifiably keep that status. Thank you for outright telling us in advance that you didn't think you'd be able to be on the wiki as much after the new baby. Even so, if somehow you ever get the time juggling real-life stuff to be active on here again, your re-application for Admin status would be happily re-accepted.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:37, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Question I'm an admin on the Game of Thrones Fanon Wiki and I've been searching all over Wikia trying to find the "Hidden Structure Code". I'll be honest with you, I have no clue what this "Hidden Structure Code" is but apparently it makes infoboxes collapisble (?) or something. Is this something I have to add on the MediaWiki.css? I hope you can answer this question as soon as possible Regards, SharkyBytesz 15:12, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Opark is no longer active, I'd suggest you ask another admin like The Dragon Demands or Ser Patrek. InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 15:14, August 29, 2015 (UTC) I'll try that, thanks :) 15:42, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Isn't Margaery Tyrell, Margaery Baratheon now? Since she married Tommen Baratheon and House Tyrell isn't as high or noble (idk what u call it) as the Baratheons. Also, It wouldn't be spoilers since shes married to Tommen, not Joffrey. 08:29, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Admin Rights have been restored. Welcome back. You are much welcome!!!! 18:20, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Benjen Stark pictures Hi, Opark, I wanted to asked you something. How I can get permission to upload another pictures of Benjen Stark? Spammers I noticed you blocked someone for posting spam links. Spammers are blocked indefinitely, without right of arguing their case on their talk pages. In "expiry", select "other time" and write "infinite" or "indefinite".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:05, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :Also, users blocked permanently get their User Pages branded with the template, all content is removed. In the user talk page the ban reason is also written down. If its a new profile, I tend to remove the welcome message as well.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:09, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi thank you the message. You said Tv only but I notice Telltale Game of Throne, Gabon is also on this site too. So is it also okay to help edit or help with Game pages. Telltale Game of Throne Hi I'm Twdg Randall 66 you let me a message thank you for that. A questions I have is Telltale Game of Throne game Canon? As the game generally coincide with season 4 the game start around end of season 3 and ends around the start of Season 5. Also Game only characters have there own article page on this site. If it is Canon, Tv characters appear in the Game so should there Game info be add to there Tv page or should there Game version article of Tv character. IDea Just had an idea. What about making a category for pages that says "Image needs brightening"? I am going through so many, but I'd have a lot of help if people could add that category for me. That way I can brighten (or someone else can), the images so they are better seen. This could be infobox or images in the synopsis.. we'd be able to tell which it is. What do you think? Thanks. 23:31, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Brightened Image I have recently added this to our image policy: *'Dark images need to be categorized with "Image (Brighter image needed)", yet ONLY admin's have the rights to actually brighten the image itself.' Just wanted to give you a heads up, if you see just any user trying to edit the images and tweak them. It could easily get out of hand. There is one user that has helped me and has done a good job. I will give her the opportunity to continue, since I've seen her work and trust her. Anyway, just wanted to past this on. (Also... are you really coming back? I know we've given you admin rights again, but I haven't seen you around much... just curious. :) 21:21, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey, So I'm on here for my startlingly brief role as Kartark Man 1, but the photo that comes up, Neill Fleming.jpg is old and my least favourite head shot.. It also comes up as the first image on google when you do a search for my name. As you were the first person to work on 'my page' I was wondering if you might be able to help me replace that with a more recent photo? I've done it on the wikia page, but would love if I could kill that other photo for good? many thanks, Neill FlemingNeillFleming (talk) 19:34, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Gallery vs Image Galleries Just a heads up as I clean up the galleries. Image galleries such as "Gallery: Jon Snow" needs to be categorized with Image Galleries (and Gallery if you wish) only. Other categorized pages, like "Category:Image of Object" need only "Gallery and Images", not "Image Galleries" Since it isn't a gallery like the "Gallery: Samwell Tarly" pages. https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Gallery - You will see ALL categories still here, so this change won't change too much. If you look at "https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Image_Galleries" You will now see that only the character and episode Image Galleries should be there. This just organizes it better. I've made the chances to the upload image rules for the Wiki. Let me know if this was too confusing or if you have questions. :) Now then, back to editing. QueenBuffy 16:03, April 16, 2019 (UTC)